What if...series ?
by Bluedreamer
Summary: A few essays as an slight alteration to the anime main lines. Please R


What if… series

What if… series?

I've decided to write a series of mini essays on Sailor Moon taking the main lines of the _**anime**_ and changing them… I don't really know what's going to come out of this anyways, please read and review.

Disclamer : Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy.

_What if Serena discovered earlier Tuxedo Mask's real identity?_

_(sailormoon series)_

**Putting the scene in its place:** The setting of this fic is at episode 28 where a painter comes and asks Darien and Serena to pose for her (As I am in France I don't really know her name in English nor the episode name). As they argue, Serena realised how much Darien's good looking and that he ressembles Tuxedo Mask. But could he really be?

'It's amazing how much they look alike?' thought Serena 'Could Darien be…? No that's impossible, or not? After all who would imagine I'm Sailor Moon?'

-"Earth to Meatball Head!! What are you looking at like that?" asked Darien amused

-"Nothing you jerk" said Serena. She then went to see the picture and saw how well it was painted. The then got a glimpse on a pendant the painter had drawn ressembling the one Tuxedo Mask had lost earlier and saw Darien's expression when he saw it as well

'It's definitely not my imagination? Darien seems to be surprised? My god why does it have to be this guy the one I admire? After all maybe it's just some king of coincidence.'

The afternoon finished off smoothly and the two models left the painter. Serena was in her thoughts and Darien was a little worried. After all, Serena was so talkative normally

-"Hey Meatball Head, what's wrong? Not eaten enough?"

-"I was thinking…"

-"Oh, so you do use your head at times… that's good to know."

-"Shut up you jerk"

-"So what was in your head?"

-"Hum? Well" Serena started 'No I cannot just ask him like that whether he is Tuxedo Mask? Or maybe I should after all?' she was determined to get the truth. "Darien, I was wondering…"

-"Arrrrrrrrrrrr….." a scream was heard from the painter's house

'What I am to do? I cannot just transform in front of him' thought Serena

'What I am to do? I cannot just transform in front of her' thought Darien

The situation was serious as the painter was probably holding the cristal in her. Zoizite was not to get it.

-"Darien, stay here… I have to…" Serena started

-"You fool, do you think I'm going to let a little girl go and…let me?" said Darien

-"No you don't know…" continued Serena and realised that she had no choice as she was hearing the screams get louder and more painful. 'I don't have a choice. If I don't transform, she'll be a monster and Zoizite would get the cristal'

-"Moon Prism…." With Serena's magical words she was transformed in Sailor Moon in front of a stunned Darien

-"You're…you're…"

-"Please Darien, wait here. I have to go as you can see"

Serena ran off to save the painter as she was probably turned into some horrible looking monster and get the cristal before Zoizite get's to it. The battle was tough and Tuxedo came to the rescue to Serena's relief. At the end of the battle, Serena got the cristal and got the painter back to her human self. She then ran after Tuxedo Mask

-"Tuxedo Mask…thank you…"

-"You're welcome my pleasure really…" he said

'He does ressemble Darien…it has to be' All this was too much for Serena to take and she just fainted. Tuxedo Mask carried her in his arms and took her to her appartment as he had no other place to take her.

The next morning…

Serena woke up her head spinning. As she realised she was not at home in her bed, she was wondering where she was. She was in her Sailormoon uniforn and she transformed back to Serena. The door opened and far from being surprised she saw Darien standing there.

-"I knew you were Tuxedo Mask…"

-"That's why you where looking at me like that yesterday?"

-"Yes" Serena felt the uneasiness of the atmosphere. The guy he hated most was the one she loved as well 'Ironic situation – What would Rei think'

-"So..you're Sailormoon?"

-"And you're Tuxedo Mask…"

A silence was then followed for some time.

-"What are we going to do now?" Serena asked

-"I don't know. Are you going to tell your Sailor scouts?"

-"I don't think I should… they don't trust Tuxedo Mask."

-"Yeah you're probably right Meatball Head"

-"Don't you start or else I'll tell Rei"

-"What Rei's a scout as well?

-"Baka, I'll tell her that you cheated on her!!" said Serena angrily but happy to have covered the other scouts identities

-"What do you mean?"

-"You kissed me at the ball"

-"You kissed me back"

-"I did not know who you were… I even though you have a girlfriend you kissed me"

-"What about Andrew… You say you love him and you kiss Tuxedo Mask which is me" grinned Darien

-"That's…that's because I was thinking it was him… and I'm not going out with him whereas you're going out with Rei"

Darien had nothing to say there. What Serena was saying was true enough. But he was never interested in Rei…he was just…let's say hanging out with her.

-"Listen Serena," Darien said cautiously… "To be honest, I really feel for Sailormoon, and that's why I was probably attracted to you like that. I don't love Rei, it's just that she's clinging on to me…and…"

-"What are you trying to say Darien?"

-"We could try and be together…that's if you give me a chance Serena"

-"Rei's one of my bestfriends and I…"

-"You love me… I know you do"

-"Darie that's not the question…"

-"Are you telling me you're not caring about your feelings? Then why are you Sailormoon?"

-"Darien…I…"

Darien silenced her with a kiss. It was a sweet and innocent one that soon became passionate. Thinks quickly got heated up… and before they both knew what was happening Darien and Serena were making out in his bed. Serena realised how much she loved and cared for him. After their love making. Darien and Serena were talking quite a bit about themselves… and Serena learned about Darien's sad childhood whereas Darien leaned about Serena's adventures in clumsiness.

An hour later Serena was getting dressed to go to school. Thinks had to seem normal for lots of reasons. She was underaged for one, Rei being another reason, her parents whod come and kill Darien… and it was more exciting keeping this a secret.

As a result… Serena and Darien kept seeing each other secretly without anyone knowing. The storyline of the anime follows… Darien gets killed by Zoizite and discover that Serena's the Moon Princess… for all of you knowing the anime you know the sequel

Hope you liked this first fic. Here are my other upcoming stories… and as you can see, there is no link between the different stories.

_What if Darien was torn between Rei and Serena?_

_(sailormoon series)_

_What if Serena was not the Moon Princess but Darien was the Prince of Earth?_

_(sailormoon series)_

_What if Darien recovered his memory instead of Serena?_

_(sailormoon r series)_

_What if Serena falls for Haruka?_

_(sailormoon super series)_

_What if Darien never takes the plane?_

_(sailor star series)_

_What if Serena falls for Seya?_

_(sailorstar series)_

_What if Chibi Chibi was Serena's but not Darien's daughter from the future?_

_(sailorstars series)_


End file.
